


I'm Your Secret

by DragonGirl420



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl420/pseuds/DragonGirl420
Summary: Sam has a secret hidden in Bobby’s Panic Room.





	I'm Your Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Sam has a secret hidden in Bobby’s Panic Room.  
> Warnings: Angst, Language, Restrained Reader, Smutty flashbacks, talk of sex toys, Dom!Sam, Sub!Reader, 18+ only (NSFW)
> 
> Square filled: Panic Room
> 
> A/N: Written for @spngenrebingo. The song Secret by Missy Higgins served as inspiration for this fic as well. There could be a second part if there’s any interest. Feedback is always welcome! Just don’t be a dick about it, please and thank you.

 

It was the rattling metal that finally woke you from your unconscious state. As your eyes fluttered open, you tried to assess your surroundings, but nothing in the cylindrical room wais familiar. Trying to sit up, you realized your wrists were bound to the cot you were laying on. Your feet, too.

Panic bled in. When you looked up, you saw there was an industrial-sized metal fan spinning slowly and correctly assumed that’s what produced the sound that woke you. Beyond that, hints of the sky in its darkened state could be seen through the rotating blades.

You expelled a breath of nervous air and squeezed your eyes shut, desperately trying to recall your last memory…

I was at the bar. The tall man with the shaggy hair had been chatting me up. God, he was ridiculously gorgeous. So chiseled and strong… he had these beautiful eyes that changed from blue to hazel, to green and sometimes were all three at once… and that smile…

He bought me a drink. Two? No, three drinks. I excused myself to use the ladies room. Did he follow me? No. I didn’t think he did. There was a woman in there though. She looked at me oddly, but I was feeling tipsy from the drinks and brushed it off.

Finished up, washed my hands and then… Black.

The pounding in your head intensified when you tried to sit up again but could only go so far with your hands and feet bound. You looked around again, and that’s when you noticed some of the symbols painting on the walls. They were done in red paint (at least you had hoped it was paint and not blood). Scanning the room further, you saw shelves of provisions, canned food, first aid kids, lots of salt and what appeared to be a box of shotgun shells. Other than a few scattered books and a desk on the far side of the room, that’s all that was in there. You turned your head to the side and noticed the large, wrought-iron door that bore an oversized slide bolt handle lock; which meant you could be keeping people in OR out.

Fuck, I’m being held as someone’s prisoner! Your mind screamed, bolts of panic making your limbs begin to shake in fear. Okay… okay… try to remember.

But you couldn’t. One minute you were looking at your reflection in the ladies’ room mirror, and then your world went black. The next thing that was clear was waking up, moments ago, in what appeared to be a chambe, or panic room of sorts.

Before another thought could form, there were sounds at the door. Someone was coming in.

Bracing yourself for just about anything, you were more than a little surprised when the man you remembered from the bar walked in, holding a tray with some food and a bottle of water.

“You’re awake,” he said flatly, then placed the tray on the small desk. “Welcome back.” He seemed cold yet amused as he studied your expression. “Sleep well? You’ve been out for nearly two days.”

“Two days? Where the hell am I?” you tried to keep your panic down, but he immediately sensed it in your tone.

“Mhm. Do you remember what happened?” he asked, leaning back against the table for a moment, before walking over closer to where you were confined to the table.

“At the bar, you bought me drinks…” trailing off, you tried one more time to remember anything further, but when nothing more came you shook your head. “That’s it. But why am I cuffed to the bed?” you asked through gritted teeth and pulled at the restraints.

He cleared his throat and moved to uncuff your feet. “Solely so you wouldn’t hurt yourself. Or me, for that matter.”

“Hurt you? Seriously? You’re like eight feet tall. You could snap me like a twig.”

“Maybe. But the demon that was living inside you could have snapped MY neck like a twig.”

Anything he said after the word demon fell on deaf ears. You swallowed thickly and quickly flashed to that moment in the bathroom when everything went black. “I’m sorry, a what?”

“A demon. You know, from Hell, created by Lucifer,” he replied and uncuffed your one hand.

The moment he did you pulled in into your body and frantically reached over to uncuff the other one. He continued to watch you, now amused by your manic desperation as you jumped up from the cot and raced to the door.

“Oh, its locked. You’re not leaving yet.”

You turned and looked at him, the dreamy eyes you remembered so clearly, were cold and calculating now.

“Who are you? And what the FUCK do you want with me?”

He chuckled, causing these cavernous dimples to appear. “I’m Sam Winchester, and you are here because you were possessed by a demon while we were at the bar. Didn’t realize it until I brought you back to my motel room and we had sex for hours. You don’t remember any of that?”

“We… we had sex?” you asked disbelievingly. “No, no… I’d remember. I would absolutely remember if I slept with you.”

“Not if you were possessed. Look. I get it. This is all new to you, and probably scary. But it happened. So, the sooner you get over yourself and believe it, the sooner we can talk about what happens next.”

“What happens next?” you asked hesitantly, your arms slowly crossing over your chest trying to cover yourself as you suddenly felt naked and vulnerable in his presence.

Sam smirked. “That’s up to you, actually.”

“Then I want to go home,” you said firmly even though your lip was quivering.

“Sorry, no. That’s not one of the options yet. You see, that demon I mentioned isn’t exactly gone. We tried to exorcise it out–my brother and I–but it didn’t work,” he shrugged and leaned both hands back on the desk, kicking one leg over the other. “I guess one of us wasn’t paying enough attention.”

His cavalier attitude was beginning to infuriate you. Just as you were about to start screaming, images flashed through your mind…

it was you and Sam, sweaty, tangled in sheets, panting and moaning. His large hands squeezing your breasts until your screams of mixed pleasure and pain filled the room.

Looking up at him, your eyes went wide and you felt shame. But there was something else beneath it. It was a gritty, dirty feeling but something inside you liked it. Maybe it was the so-called demon still lurking somewhere in your subconscious. That thought alone was terrifying, but realizing that there were memories, REAL memories you couldn’t get to were even scarier.

“You remember it, don’t you?” he asked as he pushed off the desk and slowly approached you. “You remember… the motel room? The way we rolled around in that bed for hours, doing things that would send even the most pious girl to the depths of Hell.”

You swallowed hard, thick with nerves and… lust? Yes, as much as you didn’t want to recognize it, there was a rapidly growing lust for him. You felt it at the bar before the evil black smoke took over and commanded your body to do the things you only fantasized about.

“I–I… no…” you stumbled, then shook your head to try and rid the memories that were coming back with a vengeance.

It was you, that much you were certain, and it was Sam whose head was positioned directly between your thighs as your body arched with greed and you pushed his head deeper into your sex. A heat flushed through your veins, running from head to toe as you artfully dodged the look Sam was giving you.

“You don’t have to lie. Its okay to remember, and to like what you remember. Just because you were possessed–”

“You keep saying that, but I don’t have the first clue as to what you mean!” Tears began to fall freely, streaking down your cheeks and leaving trails in the worn makeup still residing there.

“It means, that some black-eyed bitch demon shoved itself into your meat suit and took control of your body.”

“Demons. Demons are real?” you laughed, almost manically. “ I guess you’re going to tell me that angels are real, too.”

“Unfortunately, yes, they are. So are a whole bunch of other nasty creatures out there. But don’t worry about it, you’re safe here. This is a supernatural panic room, nothing can get in or out unless we want it too.”

“So, what am I? Being protected or being kept prisoner?”

“Protected. Of course,” he said, his face showing no particular expression, but in his eyes, there was something twinkling… whether it was anticipation, or excitement, you couldn’t say. But the longer you were closed in with him, the more memories kept coming back to you.

“I want to go home,” you said, trying to sound strong and convincing, but it didn’t work.

“Do you?” he asked with a shrug.

You looked at the heavy, iron door and thought about just trying to bolt. But again, there was something holding you back, a curiosity growing about what happened and what could happen if you stayed. The thought was starting to be intriguing; but more like an annoying itch that you just have to scratch even though doing so will probably just hurt because its coming from so deep within your skin.

When you took a step back from the door and moved towards the cot again, Sam smirked with satisfaction.

“That’s what I thought. So, now that’s out of the way, let’s talk about what happens next.”

You didn’t allow your eyes to leave him for a second as he circled around you like a shark and you were his chum.

“Are you going to hurt me?”

“Only if you ask nicely. Which, you did, by the way. You liked when it hurt a little.”

His eyes narrowed on your chest, then slowly down the length of your body. Sam’s mouth twitched when his gaze finally reached that place where you remembered his head being… and how his long tongue lapped up into your folds as you whined for more.

Another burst of heat flashed between your legs as the memory continued to play in your mind. Recalling Sam pinning you down with one arm as you writhed beneath him, the weight of his bicep like a cement block against your inner thigh.

You got lost in it, and it gave him the opportunity to come up from behind you, close enough for you to inhale the scent of him; the remnants of his aftershave triggering more images of him dominating your body over and over.

Sam slowly snaked an arm around your waist, his hand coming to rest just below your belly button, his lips hoving over your left ear.

“Do you remember it all?” he rasped. “How you let me do whatever I wanted. How I made you scream for me over and over? You do, don’t you?”

“I–” you started to speak, but feeling him this close made any desire to leave dissipate into the world around you. You felt yourself fighting the urge to wrap your arm back and up around his neck, pulling him closer so his lips would have to touch your flesh.

You were losing the battle when a loud bang came from upstairs. Sam growled in frustration and stepped away quickly. In two lunging steps, he was at the door, only turning for a moment to press a finger to his lips in a gesture to tell you to be quiet.

Sam gingerly closed the door behind him and it occured to you that you probably could run, maybe even make it out. Sam was right though, you didn’t want too. It was the smart choice, but nothing about how he left you feeling in that moment had any desire to make a smart choice. Instead, you wanted what you remembered; feeling him lift you up, bend you backwards, and claw at your sweat-soaked flesh.

Shaking the thought, you walked over to the tray of food, and suddenly felt ravenous. You devoured the turkey sandwich he’d brought and guzzled half a bottle of water. It was enough to feel a little more strength fill your veins, and take the burn out of your throat.

From upstairs, you could hear a muffled conversation between Sam and someone—his brother, maybe? Had he come back to try and finish the job properly? Was that why Sam was keeping you in the panic room?

Anytime you tried to sense the other being inside you, you came up empty; yet, the memories were there. One in particular that made you freeze with fear—a break after sex, Sam had gone to use the bathroom and your body rose from the bed. As your face watched its reflection in the mirror, the eyes rolled over to full black, as your own lips snarled into a grin.

You could almost sense the demon’s thoughts as it stared back, but that’s when Sam came charging out of the bathroom, wielding a silver knife with etchings on the blade. He screamed something and the demon was gone; giving you back control as your body crumpled to the ground. After that, the memories went cold. Trying to reconcile all of this was starting to feel overwhelming, but that need to know what could happen kept you from allowing panic to take over.

The talking from above stopped, and you heard a door close from far away. A few minutes went by then more footsteps… You positioned yourself in front of the cot, anxiously waiting to see who would be beyond the door; praying that it would be Sam. Despite his cold, calculating demeanor and the crazy situation you found yourself in, being there with him felt dangerously good.

The door opened again, and Sam walked through with a scowl on his face. When he saw you, it morphed into something else, something darker; but it ignited more desire in you than made you comfortable.

“Miss me?” he snarked, then glanced over towards the desk. “Glad to see you ate. At least now I don’t have to worry about you passing out on me.”

“Who was that?” you asked shakily.

“My brother. Sometimes he feels the need to check up on me. He seems to think I can’t handle myself lately.”

“Wh–why?”

“It’s a long, boring story for another day. Right now, we need to talk about what comes next.”

“You keep saying that–”

“Because it’s important.”

Your breathing became unsteady the closer Sam got to you. “Important, how?”

“Clearly I can’t keep you a secret down here forever. At some point you will have to let me get that thing out of you. If the demon is able to take over again, I can’t guarantee you’ll live.”

“Then do it, get it out!” you cried, clutching at his shirt. “Sam, please… get it out of me.”

“Okay, Y/N, okay… there’s just one thing I need to know first.”

“What? Anything!”

Sam snarled and in one fell swoop crashed his mouth into yours, pushing you to fall back onto the cot. He moved you so your legs were stretched out in front of you on the makeshift bed, the weight of him keeping you pinned down.

As his tongue forced its way into your mouth, his much more capable hands were cuffing your wrists to the cot again. You tried to object, but the ache between your legs grew to near desperation the longer and harder he kissed you. Finally, once both hands were again restrained, he released your mouth and sat up, straddling you.

“Testing a theory,” he said as he dismounted and began to unbutton his shirt. “See, when you were possessed, the demon said you were awake inside and loving it. Loving it so much that you had to have me yourself. But you, the real you, would be far too shy to ever engage in the kind of sex you ached for.”

You listened with fear as he went into more detail, not because of what he was saying, but because of how true it was. The things he was describing, were nothing you’d ever been brave enough to ask for, but all the things you wanted someone to do to you.

“So, here we are… that demon, she gave you the ability to get what you really wanted, and me, well… I’m the perfect guy to give it to you.”

“Why?” you asked, but was almost afraid to hear the answer.

Sam let his flannel fall to the ground, his bare chest just visible in the shadows of the barely lit room. He moved to unbuckle his pants, but paused and knelt down beside where your head lay on the cot. He smiled sweetly, and brushed a lock of hair that had fallen over your eyes.

“Because, I have no soul. I can do unspeakable things to you without feeling an ounce of sympathy, regret, or anything else, really. As long as I know you want it, and honey, you did, want it. Then, I am happy to oblige.”

A shiver of fear and excitement raced down your spine to your toes, making them curl with anticipation. Sam stood up, and slowly unfastened his belt before shoving his jeans to the floor. You inhaled sharply when you saw how erect he already was, his boxers unable to contain the length of his dick.

Sam saw you noticed his size and smirked. “Just a second. I need to get everything else ready.”

“Everything else?”

On the table next to where your tray was, Sam picked up a dark leather case that you didn’t notice before. He unzipped it and let it lay on the floor beside you. Inside was a variety of sex toys, clamps, oils, and a candle.

Exhaling nervously, you brought your gaze back up to meet his, and swallowed thickly.

“Are you ready?” he asked, his hands hovering over the button of your jeans. “Or, do you still want to go home?”

The slick coating of precum that was filling your panties at the mere anticipation of his touch, along with the maddening need to let him do whatever he wanted, was enough to make your decision easy.

“It’s just our secret, right?” you mused, biting on your lower lip as you watched him gradually pull down your zipper.

“You, me and demon makes three,” he smiled and forcefully yanked your pants to your feet then throwing them aside.

“Do it,” you said, feeling a sense of power beginning to fill you from the inside out.

“Do what?” Sam asked coyly, knowing fully what you wanted.

“All of it. Do it all,” you demanded with the desperation he was waiting for. “Please, Sam. Do it all and make it count. I want to remember it this time. All of this.”

Sam’s eyes came alive at the command and he bent down, once again letting his lips hover over your ears as his hand ran up the length of your stomach, roughly over your breasts and come to a stop at your neck. He gave the slightest squeeze and left a soft kiss on your earlobe.

“Good. Now… beg me.”


End file.
